The Tails Doll Returns
by InTheNightlight
Summary: The doll of Hades returns.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic The Hedgehog is owned by SEGA.

WEOO! WEOO! WEOO! The sirens echoed down the empty night highway. They had been after the horrible toy fox codenamed the Doll from Heck. They had lost track of it. They failed to notice that the doll was now on THEIR tail, BECAUSE IT WAS HIDDEN IN THE CAR'S TRNUK! The doll from Hades rose up from its hiding place.

The air was filled with terrified screams and a sound unlike an Earthly sound: _'Shluuuuuuurrrpy!'_

Anyone who witnessed this would have known what had happened. The Tails Doll had taken two more lives.

_Mystic Ruins, 10:30 PM._

The screams echoed to the workshop of Miles 'Tails' Prower. His super-sensitive ears picked up the noise. He stood there. Faraway voices were calling out his name. He stood there, mesmerized.

"Tails?" Sonic snapped his fingers in front of Tails' face. Tails stared directly ahead into the faces of his bewildered friends. He and Sonic were explaining their new invention, a machine energy drainer.

"Is Tails having stage fright, Miss Amy?" Cream the Rabbit whispered to Amy Rose the hedgehog.

"Well, um…Thank you. To summarize it up, this drains energy from any machine." Sonic summarized. Soon everyone headed home. Tails stood there staring into the darkness.

_Mystic Ruins, 7:00 AM._

"Tails? Your door was open, so I—" Sonic paused as he saw Tails, in the exact same spot as last night, still facing the opposite of the machine. "TAILS! Are you sleeping with your eyes open?" Sonic proceeded in shaking him. "C'mon, buddy. We're going to take you to the doctor's." Sonic picked up Tails and ran at full speed to the doctor's office.

_Doctor's Office, 7:30 AM._

"Hmmmmmmm…………………… He doesn't look very lively. Let's see if he's been infected with a paralyzing virus." He stethoscoped Tails and concluded he wasn't sick. Tails blinked a few times.

"_Come catch me if you can, Sonic the hedgehog! I have returned and I have a free will! I am no longer controlled by that fat oaf who buried me at the graveyard! Your Enemy, The Tails Doll, Future Ruler of the World. P.S. SHLUUUUUUUUUUUURRRPY!!!!!!"_ Tails said in a demonic, trance-like voice.

Sonic and the doctor stared in disbelief as Tails finished. Sonic noticed an eerie red glint in Tails' eyes, as he looked closer he noticed a red gem that disappeared in a few seconds. It couldn't be true! He wanted to accept the thought that the demonic doll was still gone. The doll was back.

To be cont'd…


	2. The Quest For the Chaos Emeralds

Sonic ran faster than he ever ran before. Tears streamed from his eyes. He stopped when he saw it: Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's base. He ran at full speed and crashed his way inside.

"EGGMAN! This is the last straw! You can get rid of Knuckles, Shadow, even Amy, but when you kill my best friend in the galaxy, THAT'S WHEN I GET MAD!!!!" Sonic screamed at the madman dictator.

"Well, well…if it isn't Sonic the hedgehog. What brings you here, you hateful rodent?" The doctor questioned.

"What brings me here is that deranged doll you created during the Mobius Grand Prix! It's killed Tails!" Sonic yelled, eyes full of hate.

"…………he couldn't possibly mean…………………no! I disposed of that thing months ago…" Eggman said to himself.

"COUGH IT UP, EGGMAN!!!! BEFORE I GET ROUGH!" Sonic yelled, his throat becoming sore.

"You must be kidding…I buried that thing months ago…I thought it was dead…"

"You can't kill something that's not alive, doctor…" A black hedgehog stepped out of the shadows behind the madman and strangely enough, his name was Shadow the Ultimate Life.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked. "Where'd you come from?"

"That's not important." Shadow said, tossing Sonic a Chaos Emerald. "Go to the Tails Doll's grave and bring the Emerald! I'll meet you there. Chaos Control!" And with those words said, the ebony hedgehog vanished.

"Okay, Eggman, let's go. CHAOS CONTROL!" The blue hedgehog and scientist vanished in a flash of white light.

The graveyard, 11:00 PM…

"If I remember correctly, the Tails Doll's grave was up on that big hill, it was surrounded by a wire fence, and it read Rest In Heck: Tails Doll." Doctor Eggman recalled.

They climbed the steep hill until Shadow stopped them.

"Okay, now we must lay our two Chaos Emeralds on either side of the grave." Shadow instructed. The doctor placed his Emerald on the left and Sonic placed his on the right.

"Now for the séance. _Ooooh Tails Doll…Why have you come back to haunt us?_" Shadow called into the grave. A blue portal flickered above the grave then vanished. "Darn! Two Chaos Emeralds aren't enough. We need all seven to perform a séance." Shadow explained.

"Anything to pay back that deranged rag for killing Tails!" Sonic exclaimed

"Tails isn't dead but merely having had his soul sucked out. One can live without a soul as long as they have a brain and heart." Shadow explained.

"Is there a way to retrieve his soul?" Sonic asked hopefully.

"It'll be very difficult but yes. There is a way to retrieve his soul." Shadow answered.

To be cont'd…


End file.
